Romantic Morning
OVA Opening theme. Japanese いつだって感動の名場面　ハッピーエンドじゃつまらない そうだろ？刺激が足りない 明日になんて向かわない　今がこっぴどく好きだから 本気さ　笑えばいいじゃない 一瞬で決めてやれ　振り返るんじゃなく 問題外余裕がない　答えなんて出ない 悩んでももがいても　何も変わらない だから　make up one's mind　行くしかない 今は遠く　離ればなれ　負けない絆強くある 一人じゃない　目を閉じれば　逢えない夜を飛び越える はじめて気付いた君の優しすぎる愛に 「ありがとう」って　素直になる スリルを求めて歩けば　それなりに傷ついていく それでも　やめられないから 明日の作戦後回し　訪れる朝に手を振る ロマンチック　素敵でいいじゃない 想像も現実も　不可能\なんてない 本当か？冗談か？あり得ない事ない まだまださ　これからさ　伝えたいのさ だから　make up one's mind　生きてやるんだ 君のために　君の歌を　叫べばいいと感じてる 戻れないよ　戻らないよ　とにかく笑え 今は遠く　離ればなれ　負けない絆強くある 一人じゃない　目を閉じれば　逢えない夜を飛び越える はじめて気付いた君の優しすぎる愛に 「ありがとう」って　素直になる はじめて気付いた君の優しすぎる愛に 「ありがとう」って　素直になる Romaji Itsudatte kandou no meibamen HAPPII ENDO ja tsumaranai Sou darou? shigeki ga tarinai Ashita ni nante mukawanai ima ga koppidoku suki dakara Honki sa waraeba ii ja nai Isshun de kimete yare furikaeru 'n ja naku Mondai gai yoyuu ga nai kotae nante de nai Nayande mo mogaite mo nanimo kawaranai Dakara (make up one's mind) iku shika nai Ima wa tooku (hanare banare) makenai kizuna tsuyoku aru Hitori ja nai (me wo tojireba) aenai yoru wo tobikoeru Hajimete kizuita kimi no yasashi-sugiru ai ni "Arigato" tte sunao ni naru SURIRU wo motomete arukeba sorenari ni kizutsuite yuku Soredemo yamerarenai kara Ashita nokusen atomawashi otozureru asa ni te wo furu ROMANTIKKU suteki de ii ja nai? Souzou mo genjitsu mo fukanou nante nai Hontou ka? joudan ka? ari e nai koto nai Mada-mada sa kore kara sa tsutaetai no sa Dakara (make up one's mind) ikite yaru 'n da Kimi no tame ni (kimi no uta wo) sakebeba ii to kanjite 'ru Modorenai yo (modoranai yo) tonikaku warae Ima wa tooku (hanare banare) makenai kizuna tsuyoku aru Hitori ja nai (me wo tojireba) aenai yoru o tobikoeru Hajimete kizuita kimi no yasashi-sugiru ai ni "Arigato" tte sunao ni naru Hajimete kizuita kimi no yasashi-sugiru ai ni "Arigato" tte sunao ni naru EnglishCategory:Music Those famous touching happy endings scenes are boring, don't you think? They lack passion. I'm not planning for tomorrow,because I really like this moment right now. Really, doesn't that make you smile? Decide right now! Don't look back! It's out of the question, You can't do it, You can't answer. If you're worried or struggling, that won't change anything, so you must "make up your mind!" Even if we're separated by distance right now, don't give up because the bond between us is strong. You're not alone, because if you close your eyes, you can overcome this night without meeting me. The first time I noticed your overly kind love, I said "Thank you" to express my feelings honestly. If you're walking around looking for thrills despite getting hurt accordingly, why don't you stop? Postpone tomorrow's strategy and wave romantically to the visiting morning , isn't it pretty? Fantasy and reality, nothing is impossible. Really? Are you joking? Never say never. But now, there is still something I want to tell you so that's why I've made up my mind, I'll keep on living. For you, I feel like screaming out loud this song I wrote for you, Don't go back! It won't come back! So anyways, smile! Even if we're separated by distance right now, don't give up because the bond between us is strong. You're not alone, because if you close your eyes, you can overcome this night without meeting me. The first time I noticed your overly kind love, I said "Thank you" to express my feelings honestly. The first time I noticed your overly kind love, I said "Thank you" to express my feelings honestly.